1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for controlling the operation of an electric motor driving a windshield wiper arm and a control process utilized by the device, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The control device according to the invention can be utilized to control the operation of an electric motor driving the windshield wiper arm of an opening window, particularly the rear opening window of an automotive vehicle.
The state of the art already mentions a certain number of control devices of this type which comprise a unit controlling the power to the motor whose operation is controlled by the vehicle key contact and an element controlling the operation of the motor, the key and controlling element being under user control and connected in series between the power source and the control unit.
The operation of the control unit is also controlled by means for detecting the open or closed position of the glass pane, utilized as safety elements, these means of detection being for example a contact inserted in a control unit supply line to cut the power supply to this control unit and therefore to the motor when the user opens the corresponding window while the windshield wiper assembly is running.
The opening or closing of this contact interposed in the supply line of the control unit establishes predetermined operation, i.e. a stop or a resumption of the windshield wiper action.
However, this structure involves a certain number of disadvantages, for only a simple operation of the windshield wiper assembly, when the window is opened or closed, can be performed economically.
Moreover, when the window is closed, the windshield wiper assembly restarts automatically, which may also present a danger for the user.